Icy Fashions
by ofmakebelieve
Summary: What if Rachel had been the one Finn was forced to “slushie” in Mash-Up? How would Puck have reacted? Puckelberry.


**Icy Fashions**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summary: **What if Rachel had been the one Finn was forced to "slushie" in Mash-Up? How would Puck have reacted? Puck/Rachel

Finn walked down the hallway of McKinley High, holding the grape, ice cold drink in his hand.

He saw his target.

There she was, standing at her locker. Alone. It was the perfect opportunity to give her a slushie facial without any of the members in Glee club around to kick his ass.

He walked up to her.

"Finn." She said her eyes on his hand.

He gave her a painful look.

"Just get it over with." She said, squinting, preparing for what was to come.

She couldn't believe it.

He actually did it.

One swift move of his hand and she was covered in the icy purple liquid.

She licked her lips and opened her eyes, wiping them, and blinking back the tears.

"It's really funny, how I thought we were friends, Finn…" She said as she took a deep breath. "I thought that we really had something special…That _you_ had something special. But now I realize that you're just like the rest of them. And honestly, I don't even care anymore."

He just stood there, staring at her, almost as if he was in awe of what he had just done. Like he couldn't even believe it himself…And he really _couldn't_.

Rachel started to storm away, but Finn's voice stopped her.

"Rachel… Wait…"

She turned around. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry." He looked into her eyes.

"Yeah, I am too…" She said, looking away. "But that doesn't change anything. You still did what you did, and I don't know if I can just forget about that, Finn."

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Finn looked ready to explode. "How many times has Puck done that to you, and yet you two are _dating_! What's the difference?" He shouted.

"The difference is…" She said as she looked to see Puck coming around the corner, walking towards them. "Noah makes me feel _differen_t… Besides… I expect it from him, Finn… But not from you."

Finn opened his mouth to speak, but Puck was now beside them, looking Rachel over.

"Did you just get… Slushied?" He asked. Suddenly, he noticed the cup in Finn's hand. "By him?"

Rachel nodded slowly.

Puck looked at his best friend.

"You're going to die, Hudson." He said, pushing him up against the lockers.

"Noah, please, violence is never the answer…" Rachel said in a soft voice, but Puck didn't listen.

"What the hell, dude? Since when do you _actually_ care about Rachel?" Finn asked.

Puck looked about ready to blow his top and kick Finn's ass, like he deserved, but Rachel quickly jumped in between them.

"You guys wait, you're best friends, and I don't want to come between that. Now, I _used_ to care a lot about both of you," She said, shooting Finn a disapproving look as she said the word "used". "But now that only one of you plays an important role in my heart, I will no longer condone this fighting. Finn, you chose who you want to be, it's clear that you don't care about me anymore, just go, don't bother me again."

Puck looked at Finn. "So, you got lucky, Hudson. But you ever even _think_ about touching her again and I will beat the _shit_ out of you."

He let Finn go, and then turned his attention back to Rachel.

"You're very chivalrous, Noah… Thank you." She smiled and gave him a quick hug.

"Don't mention it… See you later?" He asked.

"Sure." She smiled, and walked away.

---

Puck sat on the bleachers, watching the football team practice.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps.

"You miss it?" Rachel's voice was small.

"Hell no." He lied.

"I'm really glad that you quit for me, Noah, really, but I don't want to get in the way of what you're passionate about."

"Listen, Berry… _You're_ what I'm passionate about, believe it or not." Rachel scoffed. It was quite remarkable how completely out of character he was whenever he was around her. "And I don't want to give you up for some stupid sport that I probably won't even care about when I get out of high school."

Rachel smiled and sat down behind him.

She looked at her feet. "You do realize that if Finn hadn't slushied me earlier, we'd probably be breaking up now, right?"

"Yes… But surprisingly, I'm okay with that…" Puck replied, turning around to face her.

Rachel laughed. "Me too."

Puck patted the spot beside him on the bleachers and Rachel slid down to sit beside him.

"You know, it's kind of weird, how in high school, everything has a way of working out… It's nothing like the real world… I suppose you and I know that already, though." Rachel said, bumping Puck's shoulder with her own.

He looked at her questioningly.

"Well, obviously Finn and I didn't work out… And I haven't exactly seen Quinn knocking down your door for a date…"

"How did you know that I liked Quinn?" Puck asked.

"I'm kind of psychic… I can't read minds, but I have, like, a sixth sense…"

Puck smiled.

"Quinn and Finn are never breaking up, not with that baby… The sooner we accept that, the easier this relationship will become." Rachel said, taking Puck's hand in her own.

He smiled at her once again. "You're right. Besides, right now, I'm just happy having you by my side… This is… Different."

"Is different good?" She asked.

"Different is…Great." He replied.

---

From that point on, Puck and Rachel's relationship only began to grow stronger.

They spent every free second they had together.

In a way - well, at least among the kids in Glee - they replaced Quinn and Finn as the new "it" couple.

It was sort of cute, how they looked after each other as well.

Every morning when Puck would get slushied, Rachel would help him clean off, and she always brought him an extra supply of clothes.

And Puck stood up for her too. Every time Rachel got picked on, Puck was there to defend her, and every time Jacob annoyed her, Puck made him back off.

He was like her knight in shining armor.

Eventually, Finn came back to Glee, and the other football players got the chance to do both activities again as well.

And it was a good thing, because Finn was more confident, devoted, and talented than ever, but that didn't change what happened with Rachel.

She'd seen how he gave into all that peer pressure so easily, and that really hurt her, and she was done being in love with him. She was more than happy with Puck, and Quinn needed Finn right now.

Everything just had a way of working out, that's why it was _high school_.

And just because something seems bad at the time, it may just be for the better.

And as far as the whole slushie business goes, all Rachel really cared about was how it brought her and Puck so much closer together.

And maybe, just maybe, those icy fashions weren't _all that_ bad.

**A/N: What did you think? It's my first Glee fanfic, so I know it's probably not great or in character or anything, but please tell me what you thought. (:**


End file.
